


His Beating Heart

by Snarky_Warden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, OT3, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/pseuds/Snarky_Warden
Summary: A modern day vampire AU in which Zevran, a human, finds himself the subject of the whims and desires of a couple of vamps who want to play.Prompt fill: Vampire





	His Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alec Surana belongs to Ray Murata, she just lets me play with him :)

The sun had set and finally they could prowl the street without fear of bursting into flame. The sky was overcast, a hazy grey hiding the moon and making it even darker outside. A damp chill still clung to the air from a week of rain and foggy days. London was a cold bitch in fall. Certainly, it _ felt _ cold out, but it didn’t chill the flesh or raise goosebumps on the skin, not like it did for humans. Soft, squishy, breakable humans. 

“At least it’s not bloody raining,” Kallian said. People tended to stay in when it rained. 

Alec brushed his thumb along the dark circles beneath her eyes. “Someone’s thirsty.” He smirked and lit a cigarette. “Want a smoke?”

“I only smoke when I’m drunk,” she reminded him. 

He leaned against the wall, looking like he couldn’t give a shit about anyone else around. “And I never used to smoke at all,” Alec scoffed and inhaled deeply. 

She raised a single brow. “Maybe you smoke now, but you’re still wearing a Queen t-shirt from the 80s. Haven’t changed much, have you?”

He exhaled slowly, the heady smell of tobacco hovering in the air between them. “Queen is a classic,” he argued. “Lucky for me, they’ll never go out of style. Relax and have a smoke, Blondie. It’s not like it’s going to kill you.”

“No, you already did that part for me,” she rolled her eyes, but took a long draw from offered cigarette anyway. He had a point. Want, take, enjoy. 

“If you’re so thirsty why not just go to my hospital?” 

“_Your _ hospital. I don’t see your bloody name on it, yeah?”

“Most of the shares are mine, my lab, innit? I’m the one running it - they just don’t know it,” he flashed a handsome grin.

“Pfft, too easy. That’s boring.” Kallian grabbed Alec’s hand, cold like her own. “Come on, I wanna have some _ fun _. I want a challenge.” She giggled. 

“You want a fight, doll?” Alec dropped the cig on the ground and with incredible strength, forced Kallian back against the wall. “You want a _ struggle _?” He murmured, licking a stripe up her neck. He pinned her wrists against the brick, pressed his pelvis against hers. 

Her heart didn’t beat but thirst quickly turned into need and arousal. Kallian gasped, and moaned quietly. “Fuck.” She caught his lips with hers. 

When Alec finally pulled away, he smiled down at her, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “So easily distracted, Blondie.”

She grabbed his hand, and playfully bit his finger before dragging him along behind her. “Your fault for being so sexy,” she flirted, impish grin on her face. 

The pub across the street was starting to fill up with patrons. Busy enough that if someone went missing - and someone _ would _ go missing - no one would notice. And it backed onto a nice dark alley. Perfect.

“So what’s the plan? Want me to play cute and flirty?” It was so damn easy to lure men away like that. 

“Act nervous. Try to get away from me,” Alec murmured against her ear. “Play the damsel needing saving.”

“Sounds familiar,” Kallian said. “You do love being a predator.”

“You like it,” he replied with a confident shrug. “It’s funny. A decade ago no one would have seen me as the bad guy, chatting up a pretty bird like you. You would have just been playing hard to get.”

“I do like playing on ‘male guilt’ and all that.”

Alec held the door open for her and a blast of heat and smells hit Kallian in the face.

She took a deep breath, eyes closing as if she were savouring the smell of pub food and ale. When in fact it was a richer bouquet she sampled. Blood. So rich, and overwhelming. The flirting patrons, relaxed laughter, and the drink mixing together to create a heady aroma of lust, racing heartbeats, _ life _.

Her fangs came out. She needed to feed.

“Careful, Blondie. Don’t want the hunt to end before it begins,” Alec reminded.

Kallian swallowed roughly, fangs withdrawing into her gums again.

“Yeah, yeah.” At that, she dodged away from him, a smack to the hand trying to creep down to her bum. 

There was a pool table in the middle of the bar, with a low hanging light dangling above. The balls were scattered across the table, abandoned mid-game, it looked like. Perfect place to get an audience.

Kallian sauntered over to the table, taking her time inspecting the cues for one that was in decent condition. She rolled her hips as she walked around the table, setting up to start a game. Cue in her hand, she leaned low on the table and, wiggling her hips slightly, she took aim.

Right on cue, Alec’s shadow loomed over her and he pressed his groin to her ass. “Need someone to show you how to play?”

Playing her part, Kallian stiffened, eyes going wide, and let out a nervous giggle. “I think I know how to.” She tried to slip away.

His hands gripped the table on either side of her, trapping her in a cage. “Come on doll. I’ll buy you a drink, we can play a round. I promise I’ll go easy.”

She made a loud disgusted noise and squirmed away from him “No! Go find someone else to wank off to.”

Lazy, half grin on his face, Alec threw his hands in the air. “Whoa there doll, no need to play so hard to get.” Cocky and arrogant.

Kallian could see some frowns among the crowd. Good. Now that she’d got their attention…

“Bugger off,” she said, and flipped him the bird.

She escaped to the bar, now on the lookout for someone… tasty.. There was a pretty girl with freckles who was already busy chatting with a pair of friends, not a good target there. The key was someone alone, someone that no one would miss, at least not til morning.

Kallian found herself a space between a dark haired young lad and a blond who was nursing a drink alone. Her eyebrows drew together and she hunched her shoulders in, looking for all the world like the victim.

“Could I get a gin and tonic?” she said to the barman. “Actually…” She threw a look over her shoulder to search for Alec. “Maybe go light on the gin.”

“I would ask how your night is going but I have a feeling the answer will not be a good one,” said the blond man on her right.

He was pretty, brown-skinned with black tattoos curving along one side of his face, and Italian too by the accent! Jokes about garlic sprang to her mind and she smirked to herself. Garlic was fine, nothing but an old superstition. Crosses though, crosses and holy water hurt like hell and back. Back when she’d first turned, she hadn't believed it could be that bad. The shiny red cross imprint on her palm lasted a week after.

The barman set a glass in front of her and Kallian took a sip, considering her answer to this handsome stranger. 

“Never a fun night when creepy blokes won’t leave you alone. Is he watching me, the lanky ginger one?” 

The blond man took a sip of his own drink, a dark amber liquid on ice, and casually glanced around behind himself. “Long hair?”

Kallian nodded, glad that Alec was still playing his part.

“Yes. He is watching you as if he would like to eat you. And not in the fun way,” he chuckled dryly.

_ It’s not me he wants to eat _.

“If he is being a nuisance, I am happy to go have a word. You’ll find I can be quite… persuasive,” he suggested. A dark glint took over his eyes when he looked again at the predatory Alec.

Just like that, she had him.

She leaned in closer to him, let the toe of her boot brush against his leg. Her mouth started to water and she could feel her fangs start to extend so she had to hold her breath and swallow as she backed away. “I wouldn’t want to start any trouble. But thanks… ?”

“Ah but where are my manners. My name is Zevran, or Zev, to my friends.”

“What brings you to London? Take it you’re not a local.”

The corner of his lips twitched up in a half smile. “What gave me away.” He chuckled wryly. “It must have been my dashing good looks, no?”

Zevran was attractive, no doubt about it. Plush lips, silky blond hair, and a gorgeous bronze complexion. Kallian smiled and leaned in, inhaling deeply. And he smelled delectable. Alec loved foreign food. 

“I’d love to chat more, Zevran, but…” She let her eyes go wide as an innocent deer and furtively looked over her shoulder. “I should get out of here while he’s not looking.”

“You know, there is a back exit by the lavatories. It opens to an alley. We can make a quick escape.”

Even better. “Thank you,” she said with feeling, placing a palm on his thigh. She could feel the pulse of rushing blood. Almost now.

The chatter around the bar had grown louder, crowded enough for no one to notice them slipping away. She smirked as she turned her back to him, heading towards the red-lit exit sign down the hall. His hand was so warm on her back.

Just as he was about to open the door for her, he paused, “I did not catch your name?”

The deal was as good as done. What harm was there in allowing him this one last request. “Kallian.”

Zevran flashed a grin. “Kallian,” he said. It sounded musical on his tongue. 

The emergency exit clicked shut behind them, no handle to get back in from the outside. A dead end lay to their right. And to the left, a lone figure was leaned against the wall at the only escape from the alley. The brief flash of moonlight caught his ginger hair and made his deathly pale skin shine like a ghost in the night. He stalked towards them both. The shadows playing against his angular features.

“I would not come any closer if I were you,” Zevran stood his ground. He looked back at Kallian and his confidence faltered.

She was grinning.

“What- what is this.” He took a step backwards as he glanced between them. “Ah, I see. It appears I am the fool tonight.”

“Quite a handsome lad you picked out for us, Blondie,” Alec said. 

To his credit, Zevran fixed a charming smile back on his lips and said, “My, but you are a sexy and wicked couple. I’m game to play along in whatever this fantasy of yours is. I do play a prisoner quite well, you know.”

Kallian snorted. “There’s only one thing we want from you.”

“Very well then,” Zevran acquiesced. He reached into his back pocket. “Please, take what you want. Just do me one favour and try not to damage the face?”

“That won’t be an issue,” Alec said, alarmingly close and right in Zevran’s personal space. He combed fingers through his hair. “Just hold still.”

“And if I were to run,” he glanced to his right.

Kallian tilted her head as an innocent child would and smiled. “We would catch you.” Merely a statement of fact.

Zevran ducked out of Alec’s way but a pale hand immediately grabbed him around the throat and slammed him into the wall. 

“It’s always more fun when they try to run.” Alec pulled the Italian against him and ran his long nose along the veins in Zevran’s neck. He inhaled deeply.

Zevran licked his lips. “Kinky. I am more than happy to be used in whatever game you are playing. In fact, I am very good with my mouth, or so I am told.” 

He even wiggled his hips against Alec’s, the slut. Was he completely shameless? Kallian loved it, loved watching him.

“I play for both teams, as they say,” he continued to offer himself up.

Despite the thirst ever gnawing at her, Kallian bit her lip. Blood wasn’t the only thing she lusted after. A primal human need remained. 

“And what a fun toy he could be,” Alec continued to muse aloud as he held him firm. “You know I’m a sucker for blondes, babe.” His long fingers traced the artery along Zevran’s throat.

Kallian swallowed and a thrill shot down her spine. Almost. _ Almost _ . She couldn’t wait any longer. Her fangs came out and she licked her lips. Thirst and longing, that _ hunger _ clawed at her belly. “I’d rather have your blood than your cock.”

“My wh-”

Kallian descended on him, strong as a London gust of wind and just as sharp. She gripped him by the hair and tilted his head back, her fangs pierced his neck and he yelped, struggled, trapped between their unyielding bodies. Warm blood flowed into her mouth, and what she didn’t lap up, trickled down his neck.

He whimpered, squirmed some more. “What are you - Stop! Stooop!” 

Alec’s hand caressed her back and slid up her body to tangle into the roots of her hair. Zevran jerked in their grip again and she knew Alec was feeding too. She couldn’t contain the moan of pleasure at the taste, the craving sated at last, heart pumping its contents directly into her mouth. 

With every thick swallow, Zevran’s struggles weakened, his protests became mere groans and his head lolled back against Alec’s shoulder. 

“Mmmm. Hang on, Kal,” Alec said.

Her eyes were closed and she drank deeply, ignoring the request.

The fingers in her hair tightened and pulled _ hard _. “I said hang on.”

“What?” she whined. She licked her lips clean.

He smirked. “I was just thinking, since he was so nice to offer himself to us, that we ought to accept. It might be fun to play a little longer, innit?” He was holding Zevran up now, the man was barely conscious.

Her eyes widened in realization. “You want to take him home!”

“Didn’t you say once that you always wished you had a pet?”


End file.
